Never Again
by Radders
Summary: What's This? Narutos been injured on a mission. But why wont he let anyone treat him? SasuNaru


Just a oneshot for your delight.

Yeah i dont own Naruto. Sasuke does.

Never Again

Neji trudged wearily towards the Hokages office with his ANBU mission report in hand. Naruto and Sasuke who had also been present at the mission had already taken of somewhere, leaving Neji with the tedious paperwork.

As he entered the office he was greeted by a very worried Tsunade.

"How did it go?" she quickly asked.

"A success….just" the Hyuuga boy sighed.

"What happened?" she queried, her frown increasing.

"That must have been a very important scroll Hokage-sama, lots of villages wanted it. We were being attacked everyday! Stone, mist and grass were among some of the attackers. Naruto was pretty badly injured, without the Kyuubi I don't think he would have survived."

"Is he okay?" she asked, eyes instantly clouding with worry.

"He seems to be, but he was being stubborn. The Uchiha eventually persuaded him to let him treat it but I never saw how much he'd been damaged."

Tsunade scowled.

"The stubborn brat" She grabbed her medical bag from the side of her desk and called Sakura into her office.

"Yes Sensei?" The pink haired medic-nin asked as she entered the room.

"We need to go find Naruto, he may be injured" Tsunade said while already striding out the door with Sakura quickly following on her heels.

Neji sighed and placed his ANBU mask back on. He followed them swiftly, him too wanting to make sure that Naruto suffered no lasting damage.

The sight of Tsunade striding determinedly through the market with a prominent Anbu figure and her prodigy apprentice on her heels caused many people to worry.

They were quickly joined by other ninjas who were concerned about Naruto's welfare as well. There was Iruka who was wringing his hands together and Kakashi who had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lee, Kiba and Shino who all cared for the blonde idiot deep down. Ino who was trailing after Sakura and a very worried Hinata who couldn't bare the thought of Naruto in pain. Shikamaru had even followed after, muttering "How troublesome".

As Tsunade followed Naruto's chakra towards the training grounds he always used, Jairayria even popped into existence cursing under his breathe.

As the large crowd entered the training grounds, they heard the sound of Naruto's raised voice in a heated argument and someone answering just as angrily back.

They could see two figures standing in the shade of a tree gesturing wildly as the argument continued. The group edged closer and they could see that the second figure was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. They were both still dressed in their Anbu uniforms, white vests still on but masks and weapons discarded on the floor. They continued the argument completely unawares of the audience they had received.

"Baka, it was a stupid thing to do and you know it!" shouted a very pissed Uchiha.

"What else was I meant to do! We would have failed the mission!"

"Failing a mission is better than risking your life!"

"But I'm not dead am I? You know I can withstand more than any normal ninja!"

"That's not the point! You still have to be careful. No-one lives forever."

"What else was I meant to do? We were surrounded Sasuke!"

"But taking on five attackers and a summons! That's suicide Naruto!"

"We're ninja, we risk our lives everyday! Its our job. I didn't stop you killing Itachi when I thought he was going to kill you, did I?"

Sasuke growled low in his throat. "Shutup dobe"

Naruto glared defiantly "Make me"

Tsunade was about to interrupt when Sasuke darted forward and pulled Naruto into a heated kiss. Several jaws dropped to the floor as the blonde didn't resist but clutched onto the Uchiha tightly and deepened the kiss. They pulled back slowly, Sasuke with a smirk.

"Well that shut you up"

Naruto just scowled and kicked Sasukes feet out from underneath him. They landed on the floor with Naruto straddling the Uchihas hips.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face teme"

"You know Naruto, I do love you and it hurts me when I see you fighting for your life and I can't help"

Naruto sighed and leaned forward and whispered against his lovers lips, "I know, I love you too"

He then captured the pale pink lips in his own and kissed Sasuke passionately.

The audience at this point was quite laughable to look at.

Shikamaru's bored expression was more blank than anything. Kiba had a look of absolute horror on his face as did Ino and Sakura. Iruka was dumbfounded and Kakashi was smirking knowingly. Jairayia was furiously scribbling notes and Tsunades eyebrow was twitching at an alarming rate.

As Sasukes hands began wondering up Narutos shirt and the blonde was beginning to make work of the buttons on Sasuke's pants, they paused in their ministrations as the sound of someone collapsing could be heard.

They slowly turned and finally noticed that they weren't the only ones in the training grounds.

It seems that Hinata has fainted from a heavy nose bleed. Who knew that the shy Hyuuga was quite the closet pervert?

Naruto gasped and jumped back from Sasuke as if he'd been electrocuted. His face blushing a very noticeable red. He giggled nervously.

"H-how long have you lot b-been here?" he stuttered nervously.

"Long enough" said Tsunade, eyebrow still twitching manically.

"My, my Naruto who would have thought you'd be the first person to get into the Uchihas pants _and _fall in love" chuckled Jairaya

"Actually I think it may be the other way round….Sasuke? Are those Naruto's boxers your wearing?" asked Kakashi casually.

The Uchiha quickly buttoned up his pants his cheeks tainted pink, death glare turned up to maximum.

"Well what do you all want?" snapped Sasuke.

"Neji said Naruto was injured during the mission" said Tsunade stiffly, obviously still in shock.

"Ahh its nothing really, it'll be healed by tomorrow" said a Naruto, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm not gonna let you get frisky with the Uchiha here until it's healed properly!" she growled.

Kiba, another one still in shock, began a type of manic laughter at the thought of the Sasuke and Naruto getting 'frisky'. He quickly shut-up when he caught the glare he was getting from Sasuke.

Naruto just gasped. "Baa-Chan!" But all he received was a cool glare from the medic nin.

"Naruto" growled Sasuke, "Just take off your vest and show her". Naruto shot him a glare and reluctantly complied.

"Bet that's not the first time he's been asked to take his clothes off by Sasuke" chuckled Kakashi to no-one in particular, causing Naruto's blush which he had just fought down to come back full force.

Once his white ANBU vest and black polo necked undershirt were removed. Tsunade strode forward to examine Naruto's injuries. He had a half-healed gash on his chest, obviously made with a slash from a kunai.

"Honestly brat" she said while holding a green chakra covered hand over his wound, "What were you being so stubborn about?" But she paused as she glanced at Naruto's neck. It was currently covered with lots of purple hickey's, some trailing down to the shoulders. Her eyebrow twitched again.

"Naruto you absolute Baka! You wouldn't let anyone see your wound because you had a neck full of love-bites!" she fumed. "Just how long have you two been together!"

"Four months" Sasuke answered for him, while throwing Naruto's clothes back at him.

"And just how far have you two gone?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"None of your business!" said a now fully-dressed miffed Naruto.

"That means all the way then" stated Kakashi, who had just decided his two esteemed students were much more interesting than Icha Icha Paradise.

"Now if you've all finished staring, I have some important matters to attend to" said Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto around the waist and pulled him close then quickly preformed a teleportation jutsu. They both disappeared in a whirl of leaves leaving behind a stunned silence.

It was quickly broken though when-

"KKAAWWIIAAAAA! That was the hottest thing ever!" squealed Ino.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are in love!" cryed Sakura angrily "And they didn't tell me! When they've finished fucking each other, they are SOOO getting a piece of my mind. I mean keeping that from their best friend! For four months!"

But no-one was listening, Tsunade had already gone to get herself a strong cup of sake. Jiraiya and Ino were plotting on whether to go watch the 'important matters' that the Uchiha had needed to attend to.

Kakashi had dragged a still dumbfounded Iruka away. And the remaining ninjas had looked at each other uncomfortably until someone said a bit shakily, "Barbecue anyone? "

And so life returned to normal again in Konoha. Jiraiya continued taking notes, Tsunade continued drink sake and the most gifted generation of ninjas that the villlage had ever seen went to relax and enjoy themselves.

But Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying themselves much more than the others.

Their lips parted after a heart-stopping kiss, their sweat covered bodies pressed together.

"Love you, dobe"

"Love you too"


End file.
